percy the roman
by assasin of chaos
Summary: reviews and help needed


Perseus POV

I am a demi-god and a son of Neptune and I am blessed by Pontus and Uranus and the immortal preater of camp Neptune i had won the war with Greeks and was the hero of Rome but that's for later here is my story.

it all started like this i was walking around school I had spent an hour getting bullied and getting thing's chucked at me so i wished i had something to my dad was here he could help me and i want to be different from others then it came to me immortality never dying it sounded cool but i wanted more i wanted to be a god I know to much but i want more i have no parents i live in an orphanage and my best friend is a cripple) like lord Jupiter or neptune maybe even Pluto. That night i saw a shooting star and i wished to be different and the powers of the roman gods also a golden trident so i hoped and prayed to the gods that it would come true.

In the morning I felt different I felt stronger. I looked in the mirror I was fitter. I had a 6 pack I also had a golden aura around me. I was finally different the wish had come true. I put out my hand and summoned water, and in the other hand and summoned lightning and shadows my other wish had come true.

I looked over at my desk and it had a case on it with "to jimmy little for ver wishes the gods "on a note.

I walked over to the case and looked inside it. Inside was a shining gold trident the weapon had Latin written on the hilt Honestas I translated it into "Honour". That day I went to school and done my work and learned (which was hard as i had added and dyslexia) and at the end of the day i started to walk to the orphanage when a person pushed me into the concrete floor. It was a group of 5 people all i saw was red and next thing i know killing and slaughtering the people that bullied me in my life I killed them. Did I mention if I want the trident can change in to any weapon like a sword?

I Ran and ran till i was too tired to walk. With my remaining energy I shadow travelled to a town called saint Louis in the U.S and collapsed.

When i woke up i was laying in a field surrounded by roman architecture i aw a senate house and a coliseum. To my left there was a roman fort with barracks and a via principia (the Praetor's command centre). I saw the golden eagle of Neptune.

I knew that this as the last of the legion's. It was the third legion the strongest there were was a city to the left of that with houses shops and a university with schools. I could live here for ever. On the top of mount Orthry's there was a temple of the gods. I looked up and saw a swirling trident above my head my father was Neptune.

I joined the legion and started my way up through the ranks.

Line break line break line break.

It had been a couple of years since i came to camp Neptune and it was amazing i was elected praetor (leader of a legion).

The Romans were nice people we were having a party heard of the Greeks marching toward us from our spies in a state of war. I readied my army i was at the head. I said. "My soldiers and brothers in arms we will win for i tell you i will be the first roman on the field and the last roman of the field.

They pounded their gladius's on their shields in anticipation. I yelled charge and then I ran at the greeks and slashed and hacked also killed every enemy that came against me we were slowly pushing them back and winning the battle and in the end there was only a titan left that was leading the greeks. I now had a gladius's that was given to me by my father Neptune.

I attacked the titan krios and he was winning slash hack dodge i tried a disarming move that my fried Jonas taught me i put my blade to his hilt and twisted with all my might and it went flying he was undefended and i jumped in the air and twirled and coming down i cut his arm off and while he was distracted I stabbed him in the heart.

We won the battle but not the war when that fight was over I turned round when a bright flash happened behind me and when it disappeared the titan Saturn was standing their with his scythe in hand and a sneer on his face. He said " think you can defeat me little hero" you underestimate me i just vapour travelled(turned my body in to air and transported it behind him using my powers as a son of neptune),behind him and stabbed him in the gut with my trident and jumped backed and rolled picking up my sword as i went and chopped off his head as he was kneeling in front of me. That was awesome 2 titans in one day i feel tired and i let exhaustion take over me.

I woke up in the infirmary with a bandage round my leg and a get well soon card on the bedside so i got up and I walked back to my cohort. The next day i was given a quest that i happily accepted.

But that's a different story for now


End file.
